Vampire FrancexWerewolf Reader: Love is Insanity
by HetalariousMe
Summary: Francis smiled, "I'd say I was admiring the moon too, but I'd be lying." He said walking slowly towards you. You tilted your head to the side, "What do you mean?" your eyes flickered between colors. He inched closer, "I was admiring how beautiful you are." He whispered in your ear.


The Moon.

The brightest object in the sky at night. It gleams brightly and confidently. The creatures of the night look up to it.

You smiled at the moon, your beautiful (e/c) eyes seemed to shimmer as they absorbed the gentle beams of light. You seemed to be lost in a trance as your eyes were transfixed on the moon.

Francis watched from afar his eyes shifting from his original baby blue eyes to a deep blood red color. He watched as you stared at the moon lost in thought, he didn't understand your fascination with the moon. He enjoyed being out when the moon was at its finest, he could feel the power course through his empty veins. It felt nice, it seemed to mimic the feeling of being human.

You closed your eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest. You frowned, a faint howling sound could be heard. Your eyes shot open, but they were no longer the same beautiful (e/c) eyes, they morphed to a dazzling golden color. It was your father's howl.

You sighed and took one last look at the moon, then got ready to sprint away. But you stopped. You sensed someone not far from where you stood, you noticed him when you got there but decided not to think much of him. But, not until now did you figure out what he was.

A Vampire.

You, as werewolf, decided to keep calm. To you there was no reason to start fighting. You slowly turned to him. "For the record, I knew you were there." You said, your eyes slowly changing back to their original color.

Francis was surprised you spoke to him, he crossed his arms and smirked, "Then why did it take you so long to speak to me?" He asked, his eyes also morphing back to their original color.

You smiled, "I was admiring the beauty of the moon tonight." You crossed your arms, "What's your excuse?"

Francis smiled, "I'd say I was admiring the moon too, but I'd be lying." He said walking slowly towards you. You tilted your head to the side, "What do you mean?" your eyes flickered between colors.

He inched closer, "I was admiring how beautiful you are." He whispered in your ear. You studied the blond man, "Alright, obviously you're messing with me. I've got to go anyways." You sighed turning away from him. You took a step forward but, Francis stood in your way. "Why don't you believe me?" he asked staring directly into your glistening (e/c) eyes.

Another howl could be heard, this time louder and clearer.

"I need leave." You said trying to around him. He grabbed your arm making you growl threateningly, instinctively Francis hissed back. You glared at him, "Let me go." You snarled trying to free yourself, but he had a firm grip on your arm. Francis thought about it for a moment, "Alright," he said, but he didn't let go yet. "Under one condition."

You glared at him, "I don't have to make any sort of deals with you."

"Please, meet here tomorrow. I wish to see you once more before I leave town." He pleaded. You stared at him and thought it over. You didn't want to come, you had enough of this Vampire and he was starting to irritate you. But, you were going to come back here anyways like you do every night to look at the moon. You glanced at the moon and sighed, "I guess I can…"

"Great." He said releasing your arm. You sighed in relief, but before you turned to leave he spoke again.

"Oh, I almost forgot." You watched as the vampire fully leaned down to where his lips gave you a light kiss on your beautiful perfect lips. The kiss lasted for a second before he ended the kiss smirking as he looked at you and your reaction.

You stared at him with both bewilderment and anger. Before you could yell at him, Francis flitted away, "See you tomorrow, beautiful~" he laughed.

You stood there for a moment, then sighed, "What have I gotten myself into."

You morphed into your werewolf form and sprinted off to your village.


End file.
